A requiem of memory
by A Soulless Poet
Summary: The one rule Bookman had: Don't get attached. That's the one rule that I thought I could live with. The one rule I thought I could hide behind...the one rule that I sacrificed my entire life, all of who I was - to break...
1. To clip the wings of an angel

A quick look around the corner confirmed that it was clear. Shifting the bag on his back, green eyes wide with fear and worry, Lavi stepped softly around the corner. He was so close. So very close to the edge of it all. So close to the edge of everything. So close to the freedom he so desperately craved.

It seemed like only yesterday that Kamoui had called him in his office...

_**~Flash back, Kamoui's office~**_

"Lavi...you understand the situation we have on hand here, the gravity of it all..."

The chair creaked as he leaned back, arms folded behind his head, a wide grin on his face. He just needed to keep smiling. Smile and it will be okay. Smile and he wont loose his home, his life, his family and friends...smile and he wont loose _**her**_...

"Lavi – you've put all of us – Bookman especially – in a delicate position...it's – how do I put this..."

As Kamoui stood from his desk, deep down inside of Lavi, a hope was born. Tiny but there. He would be lenient. Speak to Bookman on his behalf and explain it was all a joke. Lie and say Lavi was drunk – or it was a dare – anything! Anything...anything to stay. Anything to not loose the only life he'd ever known! Anything to keep being an exorcist...to keep his sanity...

_**Please Kamoui...Bookman...just this once...**_

_**~End of Flash back, grimy bus shack~**_

One last look around the corner and he was off. Quickly and silently as he could, the red head ran to his room, shutting the door behind him. Bookman was gone – he had only moments. Grabbing what clothes he could, Lavi crammed it in the bag, not even bothering to fold. He'd already taken food from Jerry...his heart ached to do so, Jerry was such a kind man! But he had to do what needed to be done. To stay would be to loose it all. To stay would be walking to his own death sentence...if not of his life, of his sanity. Slowly he was dying inside, fading and loosing who _**he **_was. Already he'd lost himself forty nine times...he didn't want to make it an even fifty.

Just at the thought, bitter laughter passed his lips. Forty-nine lifetimes in his nineteen years. Forty-nine life times of recording history as a Bookman's apprentice. Forty-nine life times of sacrifice and unspeakable pain. Forty-nine life times in his nineteen years on this earth. That was no way for a person to live. One could not do that and still retain his sanity for long. That was part of the reason he was leaving. Running away from his past, leaving it all behind...leaving _**her **_behind.

_**No one will even see me off...no one to wave goodbye and mourn my loss...**_

Grabbing his Innocence and exorcist jacket, Lavi looked one last time at the room he shared with Bookman all these years. The floor to ceiling bookshelves so crammed with books, they were stacked anywhere they would fit, all order and organization long gone. Papers strewn all over the floor, little pieces of notes he'd taken about history, little snatches of a poem or just random thoughts written down. Trampled beneath their feet – much like himself and his "place" in the Order... - the couch he'd spent so many hours napping on, a good book lying forgotten across his stomach. The table with the stubby candle that just seemed to keep on burning no matter how long the wick was lit.

Memories...so so many memories...each room he passed had memories cherished and loved. The hallway where Kamoui's "experiment" had attacked Allan, chasing him – Leenalee easily breaking it down in her dance of Death. So achingly graceful in her Dark Boots. Almost like an angel...something to look at but not touch. Something to yearn for but not have. Never to hold, never to know the feel of her skin, the whisper of her breath, speaking just for him.

Now passed the cafeteria, he could see the backs of the finders and his friends. Allan, the huge mountain of bowls around him threatening to topple over. Even having lived with him these last few years, Lavi still couldn't stomach how much that kid ate. He knew it was his parasitic innocence, his arm, but that didn't change the fact that it wasn't disturbing some days to watch that kid eat! Never again would he see Allan's ferocity in battle or gentleness in life around the Order...the dream to be the destroyer who saves is no longer Lavi's to bare...he had his own dream...his own life.

Miranda Lotto...clumsy as ever, the silly woman. If he craned his neck, Lavi could just make out Jerry's braid as he carried her tray for her. Everyone helped out...often times, a Finder would happen too "bump into" Miranda and offer to carry her tray for her. Everyone smiled and blushed, called the Finders and exorcists that helped "kind gentlemen" or "sweet ladies" - everyone knew it was to protect one of their own. To many times had they had to reach out and catch Miranda from landing on a wet spot, or grab her wrist from grabbing a knife. She was like the little child of the Order – some one to be protected at all costs.

Kanda...Yuu. Just looking at the samurai's hair, Lavi's fingers itched too braid it. Itched to reach for hims marker and draw squiggles on his face. Maybe even steal his sword, Mugen...That'd make a good laugh! Hide it in the lotus pond – make him swim for it...

The science team, Kamoui – all working so very hard behind the scenes. Gathering intel and sending the exorcists on missions. Kamoui trying to hide from Leenalee or Jhonny...anyone that had papers for him to read or sign...he'd sometimes come into the library and ask Lavi for a suggestion on a book to read. He'd never read it, just hold onto it, gently in his lap, a thing to be treasured. The two men would talk...sometimes for mere minutes...sometimes for hours. About anything and everything – _**except **_the one thing that had caused this whole mess, this whole living hell.

Bookman and Leenalee...

_**The past is the past...and made so for a reason...**_

One last look over his shoulder and Lavi turned his back forever on the sights, sounds, smells...the memories before him. As he snuck out the door, a tear escaped and fell to the ground, a clear pool of liquid that held so much pain...so much anger and hatred...so much joy and love and contentment...so many memories. As he stepped away, Lavi didn't notice two sets of eyes watching his departure. One so full of pain and understanding...one full of anger and disappointment – but also acceptance. The ones who gazed on as Lavi left knew that one day this would happen. Just not so soon.

Eventually the train station came into view and Lavi bought a one way ticket to his freedom. A one way ticket to a land of new beginnings. It wouldn't be easy but it was what he had to do. Squaring his shoulders, Lavi boarded the train and sat down on the first seat he came too. As he sat down and looked out the window – the full weight of what he'd just done came crashing down. Hugging himself tight to try and hold back the tears, he let the pain come. Raw and burning, he gently rocked himself to an awake-sleep. To a numbness where all the pain was pushed aside. Even if just for now. Eventually the pain would come...eventually he would break down and cry...but for now, he just had to do his best and hold together the remaining shards of his broken heart...the fallen pieces of his shattered spirit. If he let go, right now in this moment...all he fought for would come to an abrupt and cruel end, leaving him breathless.

Clutching his train ticket closer, he looked at the country where he was going. Hopefully here he would be able too start fresh. One name, one past, one person. Just Lavi. No more blood on his hands...no more screams in the night to haunt his sleep. No more living in a nightmare...


	2. Pawns for the taking

A sharp ring rang out, seeming to wake the still form lying on the tatami. Slim fingers languidly reached out and grabbed the receiver. Every action of this man seemed to radiate a serene sense of laziness. A sense that he just did not care...when in fact he did. This phone call was one of the most important.

"On time as usual..."

The voice on the other end of the line spoke in hurried and hushed tones. He hated that. He hated when this one called him instead of having his assistant doing so. He liked talking to this ones assistant. She was kind, always respectful. Stretching out on the sheets around him, the figure moved to dress. Seeing himself in the mirror, he looked on in a type of self-loathing. Lithe and tall, he was too skinny. His ribs, collar bones, hip bones, all showing. A look of disgust clearly written on his face. Disgust quickly replaced by anger as this one on the other line kept talking.

"Branch Chief."

With a shake of the head and narrowing of lifeless black eyes, he shook his head and sighed. This man was a born idiot. There was nothing he could do about it. The only reason he'd put up with this one was because of the benefit's gained from using him. That's all this man was. A tool. A means to an end. And once that end was met, he would be tossed away like last weeks garbage.

"Akito. _**He's **__**gone**_..."

As if on que, alarms and voices started blaring and yelling in the background. The voice on the other end became angry and demanding, yelling at people in the background and completely ignoring Akito. With a sigh, he hung up the phone and lay back on his silken sheets, face scrunched in anger. So..._**he **_was missing. If his sources told him right, then he would be on his way here...this was too soon though. To soon. What had driven _**him**_ away from _**them**_? Something had to have happened. Some one did or said something. Maybe it was even the fool on the phone?

"Shigure!"

At his yell, the door slid open and a man stepped in dressed in a kimono. As soon as he entered, the man came and spread himself on the bed beside the man, resting his head on Akito's chest. When he started too gently pull his fingers through Shigure's hair, the older man sighed in contentment.

"I got a call today, from _**them**_..."

"Oh? What did they say?"

"_**He's **_left them."

"But it's so early! Akito, we - !"

Akito fisted his head in the other mans hair and shoved him down in the mattress. When he spoke, his voice was angry and deadly quiet. The form under him seemed to enjoy the pain. His eyes lit up with a fire, a grin slowly crossed his face. Leaning down, Akito's lips brushed against Shigure's ear and the mans arms wrapped around Akito's shoulders. With a grin, he disentangled himself and streightened his robe.

"Time to go see the ants at play..."

With a world weary sigh, the Sohma head slowly walked to the door way. This was his favorite part of the day. Going among his pets and seeing what one he can make squirm the most. A grin came over his face and he licked his lips just at the thought of playing with his pets. He loved when he was able to. He loved seeing their fear in their eyes, loved seeing their stillness as he walked into the room. When he was around, he owned them completely.

A perfect expample is when he walked in the common room. His little ants were scurrying around – arguing by the sounds of it...how tedious! - but as soon as he entered, they stopped mid – task. Mmm, the looks on their faces. The fear! The anger! Oh the anger he loved the most! The anger he thrived on, ate it like a man hungry, drank it like a man thirsty. It was his drug, his muse, his slice of sane insanity. He was addicted and there was no help for it.

"What do you want, Akito."

Aaah the anger! Especially in this one. A spitfire with hate filled eyes. A_** monster. **_A _**freak. **_He was his favorite pet – one of his favorites. The fire in his eyes burned through his veins, delicious and warm. Aah but his favorite pet was the one standing with his back turned. The set of his shoulders, spine straight, arms crossed. His whole stance screamed "Leave me the hell alone!". Dark laughter slipped passed his lips – a kid with a room full of candy. He would have fun tonight with this one...

For now though – with another world weary sigh – he hand too deal with setting up the "dinner" he was planning. This was to be an important dinner. One that could possibly change the lives of everyone in this room. Including his precious little flower...but she wasn't here right now. She was at home happily waiting the return of her men. They would return...they always did. And that irked the hell out of Akito. Especially when it came too his favorite pet...

"Haru. Kyo."

"I said, what the hell do you want, you bastard?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...Kyo...maybe I should keep you...have some fun...mm?"

The look on the orange haired mans face was one of pure disgust. His face that was red in anger mere seconds ago was now white as snow. The very idea of his staying with the man for second never mind a night!

"Fuck you, Akito."

Said man waved a dismissive hand, sighing and rubbing his temples. Really these two were just a headache! Handing Haru the instructions of where too go, he turned and left back to his room. Shigure was waiting for him. Although he was tired of such games the two played...Shigure at least was willing company. What would be the harm in getting lost in his graces for a few hours? That's all that's needed until his new pawn came into play...


	3. A wishful dream among a brutal reality

As Lavi stepped down from the train – a strange sight greeted him. All around him, families were meeting their loved ones. Embracing, kissing, hugging. Cheers and cries, tears of joy and laughter. He'd seen it so many many times before, but this time was different. This time it actually..._**hurt. **_His heart ached to be that father kneeling to embrace his children. That husband lovingly holding his wife in his arms. Hell, even that man helping that random lady down the steps! Anything that had a purpose, anything that connected him to a living, breathing, human being...

Yet here he stood, a lone figure among a crowed. Standing still as a stone while the river of bodies rushed passed him, endless in their pursuit of their destination. Every single last person here had a place to go, people to see. Some even had loved ones to return to. He had none of that. And it was his own damned fault. He was the one that chose to run. He was the one that chose to drag the skeletons out from the darkness of the closet and expose them to the harsh light of reality.

_**Was I wrong to expose such skeletons? They were not mine to expose...but at the same time – they were. I too am in the wrong for this...but I could also argue I was just following orders...**_

Running a hand through his hair, Lavi rubbed his tired eyes and worked his way too the bathroom to change. His exorcist clothes would be to much of a give away – even here. Once changed, he felt...different. He felt...like he was wearing a skin that wasn't his own. Adjusting the leather jacket over his shoulders, he stepped out of the bathroom and swung the backpack over his shoulder. The train had left the station...there was no going back now...

_**A few hours later, down town...**_

"Naw, sorry man...we're not given' stuff away for free...beat it!"

"No – you don't understand, I said I would gladly work for my meal and be -"

Before Lavi could even finish his sentence, the door was slammed in his face. With a sigh he wrote the name of the place down under the list of do not return. This was harder then he'd thought. Twenty places turned him down on his offer of working for a meal and a place to sleep – even if it's in the back of the work place. With a sigh, he kept going. He had only two choices. Keep going forward – or curl up in a ditch and just wait to die. He'd made his choice. It was time too live with it.

_**C'mon Lavi...the Order wasn't always there for you. You can do this. Bookman taught you how! **_

That was the problem. He'd always had Bookman. Or the Black Order. Or a fellow exorcist. Now that he thought about it – Lavi had always had some one. He had never been alone. Everywhere he looked, there was some one. Finders in the food line, Jerry at the serving window, Allan, Leenalee, Miranda, everyone all sitting at the table eating...Bookman watching as he read numerous musty tomes for information. Kamoui as the man tried to hide from his paper work. The scientists...no matter where he went in the Order – there was some body! Even on missions, he had a partner. Now...

Now the only one he had was himself. Himself against the world. A sobering thought. Would he be able to make it? Well to do so he'd need a job. And to get a job, he'd need to clean up...shave, shower, teeth brushed, food in his belly. Just the thought of food cramped his stomach. Looking at his watch, he flicked his wrist in annoyance. Those back at the Order would be eating right now...Jerry's fried dumplings and chicken stew...

_**Uuuuaah...I really need to stop thinking about food...**_

With a sigh, Lavi walked in another place. This place looked like a greasy spoon and smelled like bacon grease and cigarette smoke, but maybe he would finally get lucky...? Walking in, the bell above the door rang a disheartened cry. It echoed in the empty surroundings of the place. Only a few seats were filled with old men, reading their papers and a biker-looking tough – guy dressed from head to toe in leather. Lavi was about to walk out when an attendant came practically running to greet him.

One look into the mans eyes and he lost heart to ask for work and a meal. This old man looked just as hungry – a different more desperate kind of hungry – white hair sparsely grew on his head, his eyes red rimmed and teary, puffy and tired. The look of a fellow desperate human being stopped him from asking for work. Instead he asked where the bathroom was. Once he'd locked himself inside, Lavi drank so much water, he thought he was going to explode. At least he was full. For that he had to be thankful for. As he left, how bowed to the man but did not look him in the eye. If he had to see the look on the mans face, he would have given him the shirt of his back. Right now that was one thing Lavi couldn't afford to do. His life depended on his keeping it.

Once more outside, Lavi decided to give a couple more places a shot before he found a park bench for the night. If there were a few things he took from the Order and people from his life there, it was:

1: Never give up. There is always away around the most hard of obstacles.

2: Keep moving forward. To stand still would be to fade.

3: One foot in front of another is salvation. Learn from the past, focus on the present, seek the future.

To fade into the past would be one of his biggest fears. He did not want greatness, nor notoriety. He just wanted to _**be. **_Happy. Free. His own person. Coming to the last place of the night – it looked like a fabric store of some sorts – he knocked. When a man answered, Lavi immediately bowed.

"My name is Lavi Bookman. Please. I know it's late, but I am willing to work for a meal and a place to sleep."

Before Lavi could even finish what he wanted to say, the door opened farther and the man beckoned him in, voice laced with worry. As Lavi walked into the bright space, a thought struck him as to how dangerous this could truly be.

_**This seems to good to be true...**_

Nine times out of ten, his gut was usually right. The door snapped shut lightly, the lock clicked. He was trapped. No going back now...


	4. Lost among desire and illusions

"What do ya' mean your lost!? I told you to let me drive, dumbass!"

"Shut up, Kyo...yelling at me is going to do nothing."

"But you said -"

The rest of what Kyo was going to say was cut off from Haru slapping him right across the loud mouth. The orange haired man sat there and took it, looking out the window and trying to not beat the hell out of the man beside him. They'd been looking for this red-headed dumbass for over three hours! He was tired and hungry. And to boot, he missed his morning run! It was bad enough Tohru had made _**leek porridge**_ for breakfast – now he missed his run and was stuck in a car with this freak while they looked for a dumbass they knew nothing about!

With a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair and went back to scanning the road. They had to find this guy and fast. Akito was getting desperate. And a desperate Akito is a deadly Akito. Before they'd left, the leader of the Sohma's clan had given them an ultimatum. For Haru – if he didn't find this – Lavi was it? Then he would loose his one release, his one safe haven in the world, his one calming rock in this ridiculous life, his lover...Yuki. To loose Yuki would be to loose a shred of himself, a piece that he did not – _**could not **_afford to loose. Haru wasn't one to be all mushy mushy "oh I need him to live!" bull crap...when he went to his "dark side" as his family called it – Yuki's gentle touch soothed his anger. Yuki's gentle voice calmed his racing heart...he needed him...

For Kyo, his ultimatum was his _**room**_. That one space where Akito could get into his head and treat it like a plaything. Get into his head and use what he found to torture and manipulate Kyo. Use the mans anger and pain against him. Call him a monster and enforce the fact that he truly was one. Truly a monster. He was a monster and a monster didn't deserve to be loved. Just the thought had Kyo gripping his fist tighter, his breath hitch and gasp. The whole of it was this mans fault. The whole of it was Akito's fault. And there wasn't a damn thing that they could do about it...

Sure they could lash out and yell at this man, this Lavi who for some reason or another – probably twisted – Akito wants in their lives...both men knew there was no point. Both men knew that Akito thought he was playing a game with their minds, bodies and souls. That they were the pawns and he the hand that moved them across the board. But how wrong he was! So wrong it was almost laughable! Had he been alone, Kyo would have laughed. As it was, a dark chuckle escaped his lips – the man beside him glancing over with worry written all over his face. Kyo shot Haru a look that spoke volumes.

_**You are as crazy – if not more so – than I brother...**_

Haru sent Kyo a small nod. In that one gesture, agreement.

_**Yes...we both are crazy ruled by an insane man, brother. **_

As if of silent agreement, the two men stopped for lunch and sat down. They were getting desperate. Akito wanted this kid for some reason. Even went so far as to send a picture of the bastard! Red hair, green eyes, mixed race. There was something... unsettling...about this mans eyes. They seemed...haunted. His eyes seemed to old for his twenty years. They seemed...not dead but muted. Like there was something out of his control that he desperately wanted to fix...or run from. That could be another way to describe it. But...then again...doesn't everyone have something to run from?

As Kyo sat there, staring into the eyes of this unknown man he had to find, another pawn in Akito's sick game...he felt a sense of...justice. A sense of right. Finally there was some one else to take the anger. Take the blame. Take all the mental, physical abuse. To take Akito's words and be forced to swallow them, gag them down and know that they are true. Another soul to be sucked to darkness...

"So...what do you think?"

Lightly Kyo tapped the picture and slid it across the table to Haru. When his friend looked at it, he could see he thought the same. Something was off about this man. Something that neither didn't like. He was new. A new toy. A new life to take up space. A new mouth to feed. A new rival for _**her. **_A grin passed over Kyo's lips at the dazed off look in his cousins eyes. It wasn't like he had to worry about competition from Haru – he had Yuki. An odd couple, but his cousin Yuki was happy – wasn't that what mattered? In the long run it did. One less person too get in his way of his goal. One less person to keep him away from her...

"I think...I could use a burger...and a Coke...and fries...and ice -"

"Okay! Okay! I get it! You're lucky you have me to train with, dumbass, or you'd be a whale!"

A sly grin came across Haru's face and Kyo mentally face palmed himself. He knew what was coming as it usually did. Que inappropriate joke followed by the face of innocence! Three...two...one...! Aaaaand...what. The hell?! No joke?

"Haru – what the hell, no jo – oooooh."

_**Yeeeep – and que being the third wheel...**_

Just as Yuki sat down, Kyo stood to leave, tossing his half of the tip and bill onto the table. Haru was already lost goo-goo eyes in his boyfriend. Not that Kyo really cared as to their relationship – it didn't matter either way to him personally. But that didn't stop him from feeling like the third wheel at times. Like right now. In this moment. Getting ready to leave, Yuki's voice stopped him. His words freezing Kyo cold.

"Did you see that new guy that Ayame hired for his shop?"


	5. Threats,strangers and kidnappings

_**A/N: You will see a name that looks like "Mine" but is pronounced "Mine" (Mee-nay)**_

"Stick me one more time, I dare you!"

Rubbing another pinprick on his arm, Lavi sighed. His new boss, Ayame Sohma was – as he put it – a filler of fantasies. And that meant that Lavi was the poor victim for some ones order. He'd been working here about a week, maybe just over a little. And so far all he'd done was stand still as a dummy for Ayame too sew on. Work was work, but he wouldn't mind a change.

"Laaavi...I have a question for you, dear!"

_**Me and my big wishes...**_

Smiling and looking attentive, on the inside Lavi cringed. He was more then happy to be working, enjoyed it really. It distracted him, didn't allow him to think about the Order and the people he left behind. He could ignore the his thoughts of Leenalee...her hairs silkiness sliding through his fingers...her soft voice... - no! No no no no no no no! He _**could not **_go through that – not again. It was bad enough, his first night here he broke down and Ayame found him crying in in the backroom, clinging to his exorcist jacket. He'd actually wanted to start a clothing line based loosely on the style...

The bell above the door rang just as Lavi had managed to get the dress off. Quickly he ran to the front of the shop, only to be met with a surprise. A group of girls stood there looking at materials and when he stepped out shirtless – he'd forgotten his shirt in the back – they stopped like gazelle facing down a lion...then one had to squeak...and it set them off. The five of them stood there grinning and giggling, looking anywhere but at him while they fidget with the fabric. Thinking to use this to his advantage, Lavi tucked his hands in his pockets and leaned back on the shelf.

"Good morning, Ladies...and what can I help you find this fine day?"

"W-We...we're looking for f-fabric..."

Smirking, Lavi pasted on a smile that he hoped was genuine. This girls would be an easy sell if he did this right...hm. Just had to pick his target...her. Walking up too the girl he chose too target, he gently held her elbow and escorted her to the fabrics that were a little more expensive.

"What exactly are you trying to make, miss? Perhaps a beautiful dress for yourself? You would look really nice in this silver...or maybe this green...? No?"

Already knowing what he would go for next, Lavi lured in the other girls asking if they had suggestions for their friends. Get them involved and he'd perk their interest too. Get them to buy more. Seeing the look on the girls faces was worth it...but at the same time – it saddened him. These fabrics were not for her. She belonged in floral and softer colours...not this shiny flashy stuff. As if he was electrocuted, Lavi got an idea. He'd toss aside the up sale crap that Ayame taught him and go with his own gut.

Gently grabbing two of the girls, he lead them to the fabrics that were more soft and gentle. Once there, they wondered on their own and looked at fabrics. The other two he found trying on some complete works. Seeing that they were all okay, he went to get the order forms he was sure they would need. Ayame stood there, leaning against the desk, arms crossed. A small smile was on his face when he tossed Lavi his shirt back.

"Ever since you've been here, sales have sky rocketed. Maybe we should have you topless more often...Mine, see if you can do something for our dear Lavi, shall you? Make him look – stunning!"

Ayame looked lovingly to his wife and the two shared a look that Lavi did not like one bit...it was a look that said dark things were coming. Dark things that would hurt. Embarrass, cause pain, humiliation and want him to dig a hole and crawl in for good. But...it was work. And you had to do what you had to do...

"Sure, Aya – just let me finish this sale."

Tossing on his shirt and exorcist jacket – Aya had asked him to wear it as part of his uniform, it "spunked" up his style apparently – Lavi walked out to the waiting, giggling girls. When the one who he'd first targeted saw him in his shirt and jacket, she pouted a little before a smile broke out on her face. As Lavi carried their orders, bolts of cloth, patterns, thread, needles, all of the essentials they would need. Even the complete dresses – he'd managed to talk them into a huge deal.

"Hey ah...can I get your number?"

Lavi paused for a moment and grabbing a business card, wrote a number and slid it across the counter, all the while smiling just for her. Twenty minutes later and a whole deck of business cards, Lavi sighed and went to answer the phone when it rang. Ayame beat him to it.

"Ayame's Cloth and Clothing, Ayame here, how may I fulfill your fantasies this day?"

The man's eyes glazed over and focused on his newest employee. Lavi knew what this was...making a cutting motion across his neck, shaking his head, Lavi leaned against the counter, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but Lavi just clocked out. He's pulling out as we speak, I'm waving to him right now. … Mm hmm...hmm. Yeah – no, no, no. It's okay...can I get your name?"

Leaning against the counter, Aya poked Lavi's side to get him to scooch over. Just then Mine came back and lay a dress across the counter. Yep, Lavi was right. This was gonna be a rough day! With a sigh, he rolled up his sleeves as Ayame hung up the phone and handed Lavi a piece of paper.

"New gal for ya', Lavi...this one sounded cuter then the last one – seemed you made an impression walking around topless. You think -"

Snagging the paper, Lavi poked a finger towards his boss and shook his head grinning. The two joked often, and some times inappropriately, but to Lavi – it was reassuring and comfortable...

"Not. A. Chance, Aya."

"Awe but, Lavi! Don't make me sick Mine on you!"

"You wouldn't dare..."

The bell above the door rang and Lavi rushed out to greet whomever it was, grinning and shrugging. Before him stood two strange men. The orange haired man looked like he wanted to hit some one or something, red eyes scanning the place angry. The other white and black haired man seemed relaxed and calm, all the while looking around like he wanted the orange haired man to hit something so he would have an excuse too...these two didn't sit right with Lavi.

"Haru! Kyo! Ooooh, is Shigure with you?!"

"Hello, Aya...No, he was asleep – but he said to say hello and to mention Tohru was making your favorite meal...so this is the new guy, hm?"

Not wanting too be spoken of like he wasn't there, Lavi bowed. Guarded but diplomatic, he kept his tone and face neutral.

"Lavi Bookman...I'm Aya's new staff...can I...help you with anything? We have some …. well – we don't really cater to your unique styles but I can pull some suggestions...?"

"Don't worry, Lavi – we're closing for the night. Tohru's dinner is too good to miss!"

"Okay – I'm just gonna head out then..."

Before Lavi had taken a step away, Mine grabbed him around his waist and dragged him out of the store to his bike. Pressing the keys into his hand, she plopped his helmet on his head and skipped to her husband, climbing in the car. The two men climbed into their own car and sped off. A honk from his boss made him sigh and climb on his bike, revving the engine.

"Go, Aya! I'll follow you."

_**What the hell am I being dragged into now...**_


	6. From one Hell into another

Gripping the handle bars tighter, Lavi turned his music louder so it was blaring in his ears. The farther they got from the city, the farther his courage faltered. He'd expected this "Tohru" and "Shigure"'s home was some where within the city...not outside the city limits. After driving for what felt like hours, the car in front of Lavi finally turned a corner and they turned into a drive way. As he stopped and turned off his bike, Lavi took in the forest around him. Tall and short trees alike, long and short grasses – the house was three floors, traditional Japanese style. Sliding shoji screen doors, clay tile roof, a pathway around the house – and he could guess open concept inside, wall to walla tatami mats. So lost in looking at it all, a knock on his helmet caused Lavi to jump and look to see who it was. The black and white haired man. What did Ayame say his name was?

_**Haru...yeah he was the punk...**_

Removing his helmet, Lavi glared at the man...happy to see that Haru glared right back at him. Laughing, Lavi got off his bike and tucked his helmet in the crook of his arm, following. An uneasiness over came him as he stepped close too the door. Before they had even reached the door, it slid open and a tall dark haired man dressed in a Kimono came prancing – yes. _**Prancing**_ – there was no other way to describe how the man moved! - to his boss and giggling like school girls, the two embraced. The orange haired man walked right by them, sighing – Haru gently tapped Lavi's helmet to get his attention.

"Shigure. This is Lavi Bookman – Aya's new man."

The dark haired man stopped hugging Mine and looked him over, arms crossed and hands tucked into his kimono sleeves. The look he saw, Lavi did not like. It was like this man wanted to rip his face off at the same time he wanted to hug him...! Hoping to prevent either, Lavi bowed, quietly speaking.

"Thank you for allowing me in your home. I was told your wife's cooking is the best."

When the man started laughing, Lavi blushed a deep crimson. Was it all talk? Was her food so bad, they were just joking to get him here? Or maybe he wasn't welcome at all and it was all a sick joke meant to humiliate him...! Before he could apologize, the man waved him away and called over his shoulder.

"Ooooh Tohru! My sweet flower!"

"Coming, Shigure!"

Coming up from his bow, Lavi gasped at the sight before him. The woman – Tohru, Shigure had called her – was breath taking. Shorter then his six feet, she came to his shoulder. Waist length brown hair, pale skin, azure eyes – wide and friendly – a small nose and perfect lips. Realize he was staring, Lavi bowed again. From his view, he was able to sneak a peek at her tiny slipper – clad feet, long legs in form fitting jeans and a t-shirt that was just the right size. Not too loose, not too tight. He felt a hand slap on his shoulder and heard soft laughter from the man behind him. Haru.

_**Hm – I'll have to get back at him la – huh!?**_

So caught off guard, Lavi had just straightened when he felt her tiny hands grip his ankle and start to remove his sneaker, her tiny hand gripping his jean leg. Trying to lean down to help her up and step away, Lavi lost his balance and fell – dragging her with him. Much to his embarrassment, she landed face first on his stomach. Immediately, Lavi sat on his knees too help her up. To his mortification, Shigure, Haru, Aya and Mine started to laugh at him. Seeing Tohru blushing and shiver, stumbling for words, Lavi instinctively held her close and glared until they stopped. Haru knelt beside him and removed his other boot, enough to jar him from his glare – off with the assembled individuals. Realizing his social faux pas, the red head stood and helped Tohru.

"I'm sorry...force of habit from – force of habit. I apologize."

Not wanting to talk about his past with near and complete strangers, Lavi removed his coat and replaced his boots with the slippers Tohru had offered. Embarrassing moments aside, he couldn't help but smile as Mine and Tohru walked to the kitchen, both women looking over their shoulders and smiling. One with a wicked gleam in her eyes, the other beet red. A hand on his head caused him to look away from Tohru's retreating backsi – er back. Yes. He was looking at her back! - and into the eyes of Haru. The man was grinning, like he knew where he was staring.

"Ya' better watch out for her...Yuki, Kyo n Shigure are very protective of their "little flower"...but...good luck all the same, Lavi."

Before Lavi could speak, Haru tugged him in the dining room by the collar of his jacket.

_**I just met Tohru! What the hell was that about...? **_

Smells from the kitchen assaulted his nose, making him realize how hungry he was. Flicking his wrist, he looked at the time and almost choked on his water. No wonder he was hungry! Lavi was surprised to realize, he hadn't eaten in eighteen hours! When the door slid open, Tohru and Mine walked in, serving plates gripped in their hands. Standing, Tohru immediately when to Tohru's side and gently took the plate from her, setting it down. Blushing at his actions, he remained standing while she served them and sat only when she did. Everyone looked at him, a few in confusion, one embarrassed, one smirking and one with stars in her eyes. Ayame laughed at his wife kindly and fed her some rice. Lavi blushed at their intimate actions and instead turned down his attention to his food.

The familiar warmth of the table around him made him feel...out of place. It reminded him to much of the Order. To much of the home he'd lost and left behind. He was beginning to feel melancholy, heart sinking. Shigure tossed an orange peel at Lavi and when he had the mans attention, he gave him a knowing wink.

"Mmm...Lavi, was it? Just so you know – Tohru isn't my wife. She's your age! And a little birdie told me that you will be going to her school! Isn't that right, Ayame?"

_**School? What about school...? I don't need...**_

His bosses next words stopped him cold. It felt like his whole world was crashing down around him.

"Yes, Lavi dear...Shigure is right. One of the requirements for you too keep your job is you _**must **_go back to school...isn't that fantastic!?"

Lavi's heart stopped beating, his breathing ragged. School...he was doomed.

_**And here I thought I'd left Hell by leaving the Order...**_


End file.
